


Maiden Voyage

by CrowgoesCaw



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everyone is thirsty for Oz, I love y'all for coming up with these, Maid Cafe, Monster Prom Discord Ideas, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Oz Protection Squad, Oz in a Maid outfit, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowgoesCaw/pseuds/CrowgoesCaw
Summary: The Monster Prom was a couple months away, Spooky High was holding the annual "Scream Festival" to get everyone in the right spirit to start getting ready. The player characters decide to put on a Maid Cafe, Oz wears the cute lil dress and suddenly everyone wants a piece of his shadowy ass.





	Maiden Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got into Monster Prom recently and joined the discord. It's a lovely place and everyone there is so nice! Huge thanks to everyone there for their suggestions during the conversation which ultimately lead to this fic coming into existence! I hope you enjoy it. I'm still getting a grasp on the characters so I hope it's alright.

The Monster Prom was a couple months away, Spooky High was holding the annual "Scream Festival" to get everyone in the right spirit to start getting ready. This included all the clubs and classes to put on booths for all sorts of activities.

 

Oz, Vicky, Brian, and Amira had decided on "Maid Cafe" for their booth. Brian and Oz, however, lost the rock, paper, scissors decision of who wears what outfit. So the guys were in maid outfits and the girls were dressed as butlers.

 

"Explain to me why you're buying garters and thigh highs from Valerie again?" Brian asked Oz, There couldn't be a good reason for this.

"If I'm going to wear a maid outfit. I'm not going to half-ass this. I'm going to go all out and look as pretty as I can. It'll also make sure we pull in a lot of people to our booth." Oz smiled as took out his wallet to make the purchase.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As things were being set up for the booth, Oz was making sure everything fit right. "Ok, the dress fits, apron fits, little cute headband also fits. Panties are cute and stripey, Garters are clipped onto my thigh highs." Oz did a little spin in the dressing room mirror and giggled to himself. "Hell yeah, I look cute as fuck."

 

Oz walked out and all his friends were speechless. Amira and Brian smiled while Vicky blushed and immediately walked over to hug him from behind.

"God, you look so hot!" She beamed and even reached under his skirt to grope his junk. Oz squealed and started blushing "G-golly, You sure seem to like it. I wasn't planning on half-assing it so I wanted to look good."

Vicky giggled and started squeezing his thighs "You sure did go all-out on the outfit."

 

Eventually, Amira had to pull Vicky off of Oz to let him go and bring in the crowds. Oz was standing in front of the booth and handing out fliers for their booth. "Maid cafe! Come on in, we're open." He kept trying to draw people in and eventually still people began flooding in. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be a bit too drawn to Oz.

 

It started out innocent enough with Scott slapping his ass like he always did in gym class but then Damien came by and just blatantly grabbed his ass. This was causing orders to get out more slowly since Oz had to fight off everyone making a pass at him.

 

"Here's your tea Liam. Sorry, it got to you so slowly, Everyone has been asking for my attention." Oz bowed in apology which gave the perfect opportunity for Vera sitting nearby to snap a photo of Oz bent over with his skirt up. She noticed everyone's thirst-filled reactions towards him and figured she could make a profit off of the pictures.

 

Polly had ordered a parfait with condensed milk and strawberries. It was strange considering that she didn't eat but she was paying so Oz didn't question it. Just as he was about to deliver it though, he tripped and the parfait landed all over him! Oz was covered in sticky white cream and strawberries now. Vera was snapping pictures from different angles while Polly shrugged and started to lick it off of him. Oz was covering his face and blushing.

 

As the day went on, Damien and other kept making advances towards Oz and it was getting overwhelming... So much so that Brian & Amira had to kick out most of the guests then bench Vicky on cooking duty just so he could catch a break. Vera was selling the photos she had taken outside until Amira caught on and torched her phone.

 

They did manage to raise a large amount for their booth and ended up winning the "Most Profitable" award at Scream Festival. All the money they made went back to the school of course. The purpose of the booths was to fund Monster Prom after all but at least Brian, Vicky, Amira, and Oz got free tickets for their service.

**FIN.**


End file.
